El castigo para un campeón de color negro
by Ani strife
Summary: Black se escapo a ver a su primo en la mansion smash pero N ha ido en su busqueda y le preparo un castigo advertencias Lemon leve


El castigo para un campeón de color negro

N sabía ciertas cosas de su pareja que le acompañaba atado esa tarde en su Zekrom, lo que no terminaba de entender era él porque estaba en esa extraña mansión con su primo.

-N podrías bajar me estoy mareando- exclamo Black a espaldas de este –llevamos dando muchas vueltas a mi casa-

N volteo para ver a su novio y de lo que se percato era del in natural color verde que traía Black en el rostro bajando y trepando al hiperactivo campeón en sus hombros; Black sabia las tendencias sobreprotectoras que tenía N con respecto a él y más el parecido que tenía el mismo con un pokemon en periodo de apareamiento.

-¿Por qué te fuiste sin avisar?- solo soltó N

-estaba aburrido encerrado en ese salón, además me apetecía ir a visitar a…- Black no termino la oración cuando N le beso dominantemente

- me has hecho pasar tiempo buscándote mereces un castigo- exclamo N mientras lo volvía a cargar en sus brazos rumbo a la habitación del menor

-N mi mamá podría volver deberíamos ir a tu casa- exclamo Black completamente rojo al saber las intenciones de su novio

-No lo creo, cuando vine a buscarte ella salía con rumbo a la región Kanto por unos días- exclamo el de pelo verde al dar la nota a Black

El campeón de Teselia no tenia salvación estaba a su suerte con su antiguo rival y enemigo, que al descubrir su pasado despertó el interés en el, más el hecho que ya no le dejaba a luz ni sombra el antiguo rey del equipo plasma, habían pasado a convertirse en algo más que amigos, se convirtieron en pareja.

-N ¿Qué tienes planeado hacerme?- pregunto el campeón al sentir la mano del de pelo verde en su pecho

-nada por lo que debas preocuparte- contesto N, y comenzó a retirar la sudadera de Black lentamente mientras ataba la primera mano libre del joven.

El menor solo soltó un gemido al sentir la mano de su amante en su pecho y el imaginar qué diablos seria lo que le haría mientras estuviera atado de manos y pies, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio salir de la habitació dejarle atado.

-¡N ven aquí no me dejes atado a la cama!- exclamo el campeón al ver que su pareja era demasiado buena atando nudos

Como si su voz fuera un llamado N entro con las golosinas favoritas del chico y comenzó a degustar el chocolate con nueces que traía en mano, provocando que el estomago de Black comenzara a rugir por el hambre que sentía, tomando en cuenta que su novio lo abdujo antes de terminar siquiera de desayunar.

-N dame un poco por favor- exclamo el de cabellos castaños, pero su pareja solo lo acerco un poco el chocolate a su nariz y regresándolo a su boca donde dio un mordisco al dulce; Black estaba que no podía creer cual era su castigo, el desgraciado de N lo planeaba dejar en ayunas y atormentarle mientras comía sus dulces, dulces que había comprado en la ciudad Arcilla.

-¿Black estas bien?- pregunto N al ver los ojos llorosos de su niño, tal vez era demasiado para el muchacho el castigo que le daba, más cuando recordó que fue él quien le llevo a comprar tantísimo veneno para los dientes y sangre

-ya no dejare de lado mis obligaciones pero por favor deja de comer los dulces- dijo Black en llanto, N había dado en el clavo con el castigo pero si había algo que odiaba era verlo llorar, era demasiado verlo así y más si él fue el causante

-donde no cumplas la promesa le daré todos estos dulces a Zekrom me entendiste- exclamo N mientras desataba a Black, el castaño solo le quedo más que asentir ante la idea que todos sus dulces terminaran en la boca del dragón legendario de su novio.

N se levanto de la cama del menor para ir rumbo a la cocina cuando la mano del castaño lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco para darle un tierno beso.

-la ventaja que no esté mi mama nos da la posibilidad de hacer algo más que ver películas- Dijo Black completamente rojo

-eso lo soluciono ahora- dijo N con sorna

La noche dio paso a la mañana y en el cuarto del campeón de Teselia había mucha ropa regada por todos lados y dos cuerpos estaban cubiertos solo por el cobertor de la cama del castaño, abrazados hasta que la luz del sol entro por la ventana del cuarto.

El primero en moverse en fue el mayor de ellos, recorriendo la blanca piel de su pareja, posando sus dedos en los diminutos pliegues de su piel, observando cuidadosamente los movimientos involuntarios que daba su pareja al momento de pasar sus dedos, la pequeña sonrisa que se dibujo en la cara de su amante al sentirse querido. Depositando un casto beso en la mejilla del menor para terminar de despertarlo, el menor solo volteo la cara más para besar los labios que tanto lo volvían loco, aquellos labios que le dejaban esas marcas rojas que tenía que ocultar de los demás ya que solo eran para él, marcas que se volvían a marcar ya que la danza ancestral se empezaba a repetir, la manera de tocarse, las palabras dulces repetidas en el oído del otro y la entrega que hay entre los dos, el momento del clímax cuando el mayor comienza a introducir su miembro en el cuerpo del menor, los jadeos y gemidos generados por ambos, los amantes que no desean separarse, que con un beso pueden decir más cosas que las palabras mismas pueden expresar, el vaivén de caderas en esta danza de amor solo acelera lo inevitable, pero se busca alargarlo lo máximo posible, al final el mismo cuerpo gana la batalla, llevando al éxtasis a los danzantes cayendo rendidos sobre la cama, jadeando por el cansancio, Black sobre el cuerpo de N abrazándolo con fuerzas ya que lo quiere a su lado.

-has cumplido con tu castigo- solo respondió alegremente N provocando el sonrojo de Black además de que el menor le dio una sonrisa, una que nadie más puede sacar ya que se pertenecen, el uno al otro.


End file.
